Unstoppable
by ME3CH
Summary: A oneshot I came up with because I was really bored. Apparently, there is only one villain able to defeat Kim Possible.


This is the second version of the story. The original was saved on my laptop, but lucky me, my laptop died. So I had to rewrite most of it by memory. The rest was recreated. So, here you go. R&R.

**

* * *

**

Unstoppable 

Kim hit the rough ground, doubling over and fracturing her right leg. She glanced up, watching in horror as the black sky turned a hint of red.

Attempting to stand, she felt immense pain in her leg. Squinting her eyes she saw a black figure stand before her and raise his leg for another kick. The force of the kick was strong, sending Kim flying back three yards before smashing into a nearby window. Colliding with the glass caused little broken shards to litter the ground around where she sat, full of pain and exhaustion.

The figure cruelly laughed at Kim's hopeless state.

Kim heard the faint sound of chains and footsteps approaching her weakened body. Barely conscious, Kim looked to see the shadowed figured walk up to her. His hand grasped Kim's shoulder and threw her out, landing once again on the rocky ground.

"Kim!" she heard from the figure's direction.

Looking over, a tear fell from her eye as she caught sight of her parents and siblings bound in chains, being dragged by the loathsome creature. Kim stood again and swung her fist at him. Her punches were slow and weak, allowing the villain to sidestep her every swing, except the last one. He caught her fist in his hand, squeezing it tightly and causing Kim to fall to her knees.

"That's right," he snarled, "bow to your master."

Kim pushed the man forward, making him release the chains from his grip. Kim limped over to her parents' tattered bodies, but the figure threw two spinning blades at her. One sliced her left arm, the second plunging into her side. A slight grunt slipped through Kim's mouth as everything else fell silent. She could only hear the sound of her ragged breathing.

Kim seemed to move in slow motion as she collapsed to the ground. She slowly and painfully removed the bloodstained blade, watching her own blood escaping her body.

The man reclaimed the chains and watched as Kim rose to her feet. "I'm impressed," he chuckled evilly to himself.

"I'll never give in!" Kim almost yelled, "I _can_ do anything."

"Including fail… and _die_," the villain said, striking Kim's face. She fell to the ground as he continued, "You let you city down."

Kim focused her tearing eyes at the sight of Middleton's ruins. Burning buildings and ashes populated the Tri-City.

"You let your country down."

The villain had managed to destroy more than just Middleton and its surrounding towns. Kim clenched her fist, leaving incisions in her palm at this thought.

"You've let the world down."

Puddles of tears began to form below Kim as more produced in her eyes.

"And most importantly…" he paused to make sure she was listening, "… you've let your family down. They trusted you to stop me and look at where they are now."

Kim screamed in fury swinging her fists violently despite the fact that she was fatally wounded. The monstrous man caught Kim's throat and began to squeeze.

"I'm going to give you one last chance," he said holding the chained prisoners over a deep chasm, allowing their feet to dangle in the air, "Surrender unto me, or your pathetic family meets their doom."

"I'll never surrender to you, Ron," Kim managed to gasp under his tight grip.

He squeezed tighter before letting go of the prisoners. She could hear the sound of her family crying out in fear, noticing their shouts get softer and softer before seizing altogether.

"I haven't gone by that name in a long time. But sadly, it's your turn," he said dropping Kim over the side.

Kim began to scream, watching her life flash before her eyes. She could see the ground not far from where she was, rapidly getting closer.

She stopped yelling and watched the ground, hearing a faint voice, "Booyah h hahaha!" until there was utter darkness.

"Aaahhh!" Kim screamed, awakening from the horrid dream.

Not too long after, Mrs. Possible came dashing into the room, exclaiming, "What's the matter?"

"Ron… Ron… Ron…" Kim kept repeating over and over.

"What about Ron?" her mother asked.

Kim looked up, her face covered with tears, "I… I couldn't stop him," she whispered, hugging her mom tightly.

* * *

Yeah, so it's pretty pointless, but it's a good read, I think. R&R, and tell me what you think. 


End file.
